Liverpool FC
Microsoft Word ose Microsoft Office Word është program kompjuterik zhvilluar nga Microsoft. Për herë të parë ky program u paraqit më viti 1983 me emrin Multi-Tool Word për sistemin Xenix. Versionet pasuese u shkruan për disa platforma të ndryshme duke përfshirë DOS-in për IBM PC në vitin 1983, Apple Macintosh në vitin 1984, SCO UNIX, OS/2 dhe Microsoft Windows në vitin 1989. U bë pjesë e paketës së Microsoft Office në të cilën njihet si Microsoft Office Word gjithashtu akoma distribuohet si program në vete zhvilluar me Microsoft Works. Microsoft Word për Windows Word 1981 - 1990 Word 1990 - 1995 Word 2000 to 2004 Word 2007 Microsoft Word për MAC Formati i dokumenteve (file format) Makro (macro) Planimetria (Layout) Versionet Versionet për MS-DOS përfshijnë: *1983 Nëntor Word 1 *1985 Word 2 *1986 Word 3 *1987 Word 4 njihet si Microsoft Word 4.0 për PC *1989 Word 5 *1991 Word 5.1 *1993 Word 6.0 Versionet për Macintosh (Mac OS dhe Mac OS X) përfshijnë: *1985 Janar Word 1 për Macintosh *1987 Word 3 *1989 Word 4 *1991 Word 5 *1993 Word 6 *1998 Word 98 *2000 Word 2001, versioni i fundit i përputhshëm me Mac OS 9 *2001 Word v.X, versioni i parë vetëm për Mac OS X *2004 Word 2004 *2007 Word 2007 (Do të jetë binar universal) Versionet për Microsoft Windows përfshijnë: *1989 Nëntor Word për Windows 1.0 për Windows 2.x, kod emëruar "Opus" *1990 Mars Word për Windows 1.1 për Windows 3.0, kodi emëruar "Bill the Cat" *1990 Qershor Word për Windows 1.1a për Windows 3.1 *1991 Word për Windows 2.0, kodi emëruar "Spaceman Spiff" *1993 Word për Windows 6.0, kodi emëruar "T3" *1995 Word për Windows 95, njohur si Word 7 *1997 Word për Windows 97, njohur si Word 8 *1999 Word 2000, njohur si Word 9 *2001 Word 2002, njohur si Word 10 ose Word XP *2003 Word 2003 (zyrtarisht "Microsoft Office Word 2003"), njohur si Word 11 *2006 Word 2007 (zyrtarisht "Microsoft Office Word 2007"), njohur si Word 12 Versionet për SCO UNIX përfshijnë: *Microsoft Word for UNIX Systems Release 5.1 Versionet për OS/2 përfshijnë: *1992 Microsoft Word për OS/2 versioni 1.1B Shih edhe këtë *Microsoft Lidhje të jashtme *Microsoft Word home page *Word site by Word MVPs including a large FAQ collection *The Word Object Model *MS Word Tutorial for Beginners *Essay on Mac Word 6.0 development by Rick Schaut *Article about the free version of Microsoft Word 5.5 for DOS systems *Word Refuseniks: Never Upgrade Wired article about Word 5.1 users. *Free Word 2003 viewer from Microsoft. *Open source alternatives to Word Category:Microsoft Category:Software af:Microsoft Word ar:مايكروسوفت أوفيس وورد bg:Microsoft Word bs:Microsoft Word cs:Microsoft Word da:Microsoft Word de:Microsoft Word en:Microsoft Office Word es:Microsoft Word eu:Microsoft Word fa:مایکروسافت ورد fi:Microsoft Word fr:Microsoft Word ga:Microsoft Office Word he:Microsoft Word hr:Microsoft Word hu:Microsoft Word id:Microsoft Word it:Microsoft Word ja:Microsoft Word ko:마이크로소프트 워드 lt:Microsoft Word ms:Microsoft Word nl:Microsoft Office Word no:Microsoft Office Word pl:Microsoft Word pt:Microsoft Word ro:Microsoft Word ru:Microsoft Word simple:Microsoft Word sl:Microsoft Word sr:Мајкрософт Ворд sv:Microsoft Word ta:மைக்ரோசாப்ட் வேட் tr:Microsoft Word vi:Microsoft Word yi:Microsoft Word zh:Microsoft Word